A girls dreamnew version
by Dimheruwen
Summary: it's about you and Jack sparrow..... you are with him on the Black Pearl with on one of his stories, and ofcourse, Will Turner is there too!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Just a movie!  
  
It's was an ordinary Saturday and you were watching movies with your best friend, as normally. This time you two should see the movie: "Pirates of the Caribbean, the curse of the Black Pearl" you already saw the film for, what, maybe 7 times, but your friend Marianne hasn't seen it yet. You put in the DVD and watched the movie together. When the film was over, you two were talking about it. "I love the movie! That Will Turner! wow he's so hot!" did Marianne say. "I think that Jack Sparrow is a lot hotter!" did you replied. "I wish I were on the Black Pearl with him! Then we could sail together and drink rum till we're dead!" Marianne looked up weird and said:" aren't you a little too young for rum? but if you want to go with Jack, then I want to go with Will!" and you and Marianne kept talking about what you two would do if you were in the 17th century. Then Marianne says: "I think I'll have to go now, it's getting late" so you two walk to the door, and when you open the door your eyes almost pop out!  
  
You don't see your own garden, but a street full with people who are dressed like if they were in the 17th century. You look at Marianne who is as surprised as you. "I didn't knew it was already Halloween!" was the only thing she could say. You go to the kitchen and you see, that your home is totally transformed! Everything is like they had in the 17th century! You scream very loud and Marianne walks to you, when she sees the room she starts screaming with you. The only thing you an think is 'I don't think my parents would like this!' You look to each other and see you both have the same sort of clothes that Elisabeth wears over the whole movie.  
  
Marianne and you walk outside and ask a women what date it is. The Women answers: "it's Wednesday 13 march" "and what year?" do you ask her. "1708 of course!" you look scared at Marianne. She looks scared at you and starts crying. "don't worry! It'll be okay" do you say to her. "no! It won't be okay! We can't leave here and have to stay forever here!" then you both feel a hand on your shoulder. The man says: "ye don't 'ave to stay 'ere if ye want lasses!" you don't know why, but the voice sounds very familiar to you, you look at the man and you suddenly see who it is: it's Captain Jack Sparrow! Your eyes almost pop out and Jack starts to laugh and says:" I know I'm hot, but I'll 'ave to face with it!" and you three start to laugh. "but, what are your names?" does Jack ask. "I am__________ and this is Marianne. "do you reply. "me love your name! I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow me dear. But, do you want to come aboard me ship? It's called the Black Pearl." "o...o.. of course do I want to" do you stammer. "and I think I want to come with you to" does Marianne say. "okay then bonnie lasses! Come with me then!"  
  
Jack, Marianne and you walk to the haven. When you are at the Black Pearl Jack walks on board and sticks out his hand "here, I'll 'elp you" and he helps Marianne and you on board and puts his arms around you and Marianne. "welcome to me ship! I hope ye like it here!" "this is me crew: this is mister Cotton, Mister Gibbs, Anamaria and this here is Will" and Will winks at you. Marianne is really surprised to see Will, but when she sees that you get a wink and you don't, she gives you nothing but an angry face. "I'll hope you'll have a great time here" does Will says to you." I'm sure we will!" do you say with a big smile. "okay! Back to work scallywags!" does Jack says, he sounds a little irritated. "except you Will!" Jack walks to will and starts to whisper with Will. Marianne walks to you and says angry: "why did you do that" "what?" "well, flirting with Will!" did she answered. "I don't know were you are talking about Marianne! I was just Being nice to Will!" and you walk away to the crew and start talking with Anamaria.  
  
Then you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder you turn around and you see it's Jack. "do ye want to come with me?" does he asks you. You say yes and follows him. He walks to his cabin and says:" I 'ave to ask ye something..." he opens a bottle of rum and asks "want some too?" you don't like rum at all but, because it's Jack you say that you want some. You try to drink it, but you spit it out right away. Jack starts laughing " 'ere's some water, but my question was: where do you want to sleep?, here ore at the crew?" "would like to sleep here...but where do you sleep?" "here too" does Jack replies and smiles. "and what bed is mine?" "that one" Jack points at the bed. "and yours Jack?" "that one" Jack points at the same bed. "Ohhh, I don't know if that such a smart Idea..." "but then you'll have to sleep with the crew, and Will is a bastard!" and Jack smiles at you and you smile back "okay then, I'll sleep here" and you two walk out of the cabin to eat dinner with everyone.  
  
Marianne cooked, so you know it was good. You ate your dinner and went to the cabin to sleep.  
  
You try to put of your shirt, but you remembered that you wear a dress... 'wow, great' do you think 'how do I have to do this?' you look at the dress in the mirror when you see all the strings on the back of your dress "finally" you think out loud and you start to rip off all the strings. When you are almost naked, you want to put of your bra. But you forgot that they didn't have bra's in the 17th century. You see that you wear a corset, so you put it off. When you are naked you see in the mirror that Jack is standing smiling in the door opening. You want to scream, but before you can scream, Jack puts his hand on your mouth and whispered "don't scream, you 'ave a perfect body...."and he kissed you on your cheek. You liked it and kissed his hand, then you kissed him on his cheek. Jack put his arms around you and grabbed you by your butt. you giggled and put your arms around him. You kissed him on his mouth and Jack pushed you on the bed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
knowing more then you think...  
  
you woke up and didn't knew where you were and what you were doing but when you saw Jack's arms around you, you'll remember everything again. You kissed him on his cheek, went out of bed, dressed yourself and went to Marianne.  
  
She was already awake "Hi, __________! Woke up already?" did she say "I had a wonderful night with Will!" and Marianne smiled "I had a great night too!" did you say with a big smile and winked at Marianne. "but should we go and make some breakfast for everyone? And we can tell everything to each other there!"  
  
so, you two went to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast while talking about what happened last night. When you were finally done with the cooking and talking, you went up to wake everyone, but they were all awake, even Jack, who gave you his biggest smile. You winked at him and put the food on table. "what is this?" Anamaria asked while eating "who cooked this?" "Marianne and I" did you answered.....'I hope it's not to bad' did you think "it's the bloody best thing I've ever eaten since I am on this ship!" did Anamaria said. "thank you! I did the most things" did Marianne answered... that's typical Marianne, always want to have compliments. She always get compliments you not, but when you get one, she pretends like she did it... she's kinda bitchy, but when you're alone with her, she is kinda nice so, she's still your friend. You'll wanted to say ' I made it!' but, you'll keep your mouth shut because Jack says: "this was the best I've ever eaten, thank you ________!" 'so, he knows you made it!' 'should he know some more things from you?' was the one thing you were thinking about the whole time.  
  
After breakfast you got a guided tour trough the ship from Mr Gibbs. When you have seen everything, Marianne suddenly asked:" but where is the toilet?" "there" and Mr Gibbs pointed at a porthole. You looked at Marianne and started to laugh. She was so shocked hat her mouth fell open. Gibbs saw it to and started to laugh with you. "Do I really have to do it there?" did Marianne asked again. And Gibbs nodded. She taught it was a joke, so she started to laugh, you walked to her and said:" you really have to do it here, it's no joke....I'm sorry.." Marianne stopped immediately with laughing and looked frightened at you, you looked back like, I can't help it... and she walked away. You looked at Gibbs said "I'm sorry.." and you walked after Marianne.  
  
When you were on deck, you couldn't find her. But you saw Jack behind the steer. You waked to him and said "how did you know that I made it?" "jack looked at you and said: I know more things 'bout you then you think me dear!" "like what?" did you asked. He looked at you and smiled "you'll see....." he kissed you and turned to the steer again and started to mumble a pirate song. "but I really want to know what you know from me!" and you pushed Jack away from the steer. "tell me! Ore... ore ... ore.." before you could say something, Jack got his sword, and pointed it at you "ore what?" "no no nothing.." was the only thing you could say. So Jack put his sword away. "okay then, I'll tell ye. since the first time I saw ye, I knew you aren't form here" 'will he finally know that I'm from the future?' " so, I think ye are from a Scandinavian land like Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland ore Holland.. is that right? Cuz I've never seen such a beauty like ye and I've never been to the Scandinavian lands...I 'ate Vikings ye know..." 'fuck, he don't know... but let's just play the game..' "well, my grandparents are from Holland you know, and they sailed to port royal and got me dad there. Then he found me mum and got married and got 4 kids, me and my 3 brothers." 'Ohhh my god... what am I saying, he probably knows that I'm lying!' but, he just said: "cool" he kissed you and walked to the steer again. Well, your plan worked, but how are you going to keep up with the plan?  
  
You walked on deck thinking about how you could keep your plan up when you suddenly slipped, but before you fell, someone picked you up, it was mister Cotton. He smiled at you and you saw that he missed his tongue but you smiled back as if you didn't noticed it. When you wanted to walk away, Cotton tried to kiss your hand but Will was watching Cotton and slapped him "don't do that you dirty man!" did he said. "I am terrible sorry ____________ he's just, you know, kinda lonely, so he tries everything he can to get a girl" and he smiled and winked at you. You blushed, not because you liked him, but just because he's so nice to you. "hey ye scallywag! Go back to work and let the lady be mine!" you looked behind you and of course, it was Jack..."Jack, I wasn't flirting ore something! And if I was flirting, should it matter to you?! Please, let me have my own life!" did you said Will just smiled at Jack and walked away, "why did ye say that me Bonnie lass?" did Jack asked you. "well, I think that I have my own life... you just pretend like I'm yours you, and, not that I don't like that, but you lay it so thick..." "hat's okay me dear, then I won't do that...." and Jack put his arm around you an you said: "you can do it, but not the whole time please..." Jack looked at you and pulled one eyebrow up and said: "I'll try to keep me hands off yer beautiful body, savvy? But can I kiss ye now?" "Of course you can" did you answered and he kissed you. You smelled he was drunk, but you kissed him. "but if you want to keep kissing me, you really have to drink less!" did you say. Jack put his hat off, did it on his hart an said: "aye! Me'll try!" and you both started laughing. "but keep this, so you can remember that I love you!" did he said and he gave you his ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
we're getting attacked!  
  
You were sitting with Jack in the cabin for the whole day talking about the sea when you suddenly heard mister Gibbs screaming: "we're getting attacked by another ship!" you and Jack run up to help when you two saw the ship, it was totally white and big...no gigantic! And it was firing on the Black Pearl! You searched for Marianne and when you finally found her, Will screamed at you both: "go inside! It's to dangerous!" you looked at him "no! I want to stay here! "and you ran to Jack. When you were next to Jack, you wanted to put your arms around him, but before you could do that, you saw a pirate next to you, he shot Jack! You tried to hit the pirate, but he shot you too..................................  
  
You woke up and looked around you. You saw your own house again and you were lying on the couch. When you looked at the other couch, you saw Marianne, who probably just waked up too. "I had such a weird dream! It was about me, and you ________! And Will and Jack were in it too!" did she said. "we were on a ship and we had a lot fun, but then another ship came and you got shot and then I woke up!" "how strange!" did you answered "I had the same dream!" and you two started laughing. But when you looked at your hand, you saw his ring on your finger.......... 


End file.
